Trick-or-Treat
by Ria D'Arcy
Summary: Synopsis: AU: Modern day. Illumi is taking his younger brother Killua and his best friend Gon trick-or-treating. After going from house to house for close to an hour, they finally reach a particular house. You can guess who lives there.


_A/N: In the spirit of Halloween, because I love this holiday more than any other, and the fact that I thought of this just this morning, here is (technically my second) Halloween fic. Please enjoy ^^_

* * *

**Synopsis:** AU: Modern day. Illumi is taking his younger brother Killua and his best friend Gon trick-or-treating. After going from house to house for close to an hour, they finally reach a particular house. You can guess who lives there.

* * *

It is Halloween night and all the children are dressed as scary monsters and mythical creatures. They go from house to house, knocking on doors and ringing the bells to say to the owners…

"Trick-or-treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat."

…before candy is placed in their bags. Then they go running off to the next house to repeat the ritual.

Along a noisy trick-or-treat route, there are dozens of kids. Small groups, of four or five, cluster at the front doors. Tiny werewolves, draculas, fairies, doctors/nurses, and princesses are everywhere. The parents wear windbreakers and stand on the curb, talking amongst themselves as the kids follow the same path on an almost instinctual level.

There was a trio that stood out though: a man and two young boys, no more than eight years old. The man had long black hair, a thin figure, and stood with the hands in the pockets of his coat – talking to no one and watching his charges with a hawk-like intensity.

The boys though, were blissfully carefree. The one who seemed to lead the other boy was dressed up in all black, a mask covering his head so only his violet eyes could be seen, and carrying a black pillowcase that seemed half full of candy already.

The other was more easily identifiable. This one wore a black sweater and pants with a skeleton pattern printed on it, covered in glow-in-the-dark paint so he would appear as a real skeleton the more in the shadows he got. His hair was spiked up and tipped with green, a huge grin on his face and reflected in his warm brown eyes.

"Gon! Hurry up!" The ninja shouted back at his friend, who grinned more and put on another burst of speed to beat him to the door. The skeleton, Gon, stuck out his tongue at his friend.

The boy retaliated with a punch to Gon's head.

"Killua! Ou_chie_!" Gon cried, holding his injury while the other, Killua, rang the doorbell of the house. It was a slightly larger house than the others on the street, and not as decorated either. Most people had simply by-passed it, the only indication someone was home was the car in the driveway and the outside light was on.

In the impatient mind of the children, it felt like forever before the door opened and a man on the other side appeared. He was tall, and wearing heels did not help. The two small boys were forced to crank their necks back to see all of him. Dressed in a light blue outfit, a yellow bandana tied about his waist, and suit symbols sewn to his chest, the outfit reminded Gon and Killua of a clown. This impression was made even stronger by the flaming red hair the man possessed and the face paint he wore; a pink star and green teardrop.

Gon cowered behind Killua, having a slight fear of clowns since he was younger.

"Oi." Killua said to gain the man's attention when it seemed to wonder behind them and towards his brother Illumi, who was standing halfway up the lawn. "Trick-or-treat."

Thrusting the pillowcase forward, he stared at the clownman until he looked back down at him.

"Hmm~ since you asked so nicely…" He licked his lips and from nowhere produced a bowl filled with goodies. "Help yourselves."

"Awesome!" Killua exclaimed and grabbed a fistful of the chocolates. Even Gon conquered his fear long enough to snag candy of his own.

"Thanks Mr. Clown!" The two chorused as they ran down the driveway and onto the next house without so much as glancing back.

"Hmph… Illumi-chan, you need to teach your brother some better manners." The red head placed a hand on his hip as his eyes trailed after the boys.

"You know I have no say on what my brother says Hisoka." Illumi replied, deadpan, as he slowly walked towards the porch. "If you are insulted by being called a clown, maybe you should not _dress_ as one."

"But Illumi~chan, don't you _like_ me dressed like this?" Hisoka leaned forward and placed a hand on Illumi's shoulder. He was rewarded with a laugh from the normally silent Illumi.

"Only you could like an outfit like that." Illumi shook his head and began walking away, not wanting the boys to get too far ahead of him.

"Illumi~chan!" Hisoka called as he tossed the long haired man a chocolate bar. "Happy Halloween!"

"Good night Hisoka." Illumi called back, raising the hand that held the chocolate bar in a half wave as he walked off, a smile coming to his lips as he laughed.


End file.
